


Todo tiene fecha de caducidad

by Edipo



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chack, Español | Spanish, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love end, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edipo/pseuds/Edipo
Summary: Jack se retiró de los duelos xiaolin para volverse alguien digno de Chase Young, alguien que el guerrero Heylin pudiera respetar, ¿pero que pasara cuando luego de seis años los dos se reencuentren? ¿Florecerá el amor?Como avance la historia agregare Tags





	1. El comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, muchos gusto *hace una reverencia* soy Edipo, este es mi primer fic de Chack. Por cierto, si les interesa contactarme estoy en tumbrl como @betsunichan.
> 
> Quiero agradecer a Carla por ser mi beta, fue muy dulce de su parte el haberme ayudado.
> 
> ====================================
> 
> Normalmente no haría esto porque creo que es una falta de respeto pero es una urgencia.
> 
> ¿Podrían darle like a esta página de Facebook? Lo que pasa es que una amiga y yo queremos vender en una convención de yaoi algo grande de aquí en México y nos pedían que fuéramos como una marca y mínimo 500 seguidores o likes, para poder tomarnos en cuenta. Ella escribe Fanfics y yo pues dibujo.
> 
> De antemano muchas gracias por su tiempo y quizás like.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Desssert-Trunks-442523232891892/

 

Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que Jack había participado en un Duelo Xiaolin, y poco menos de cinco años desde que se había apartado por completo del lado Heylin. Ahora, a sus ventitantos se topaba con su viejo detector de Shen gong wu y algunos jacks bots que había dejado a medio terminar. Sí que había pasado tiempo.

 

Jack se sentó sobre su mesa de planos y jugó con una parte de sus obsoletos jacksbots. Amaba esos robots pero ahora que los veía entendía por qué eran tan fáciles de derrotar, como siempre, el ego de jack y el aprecio que  sentía por sus creaciones nublaba su juicio. Dejó escapar un suspiro y miró alrededor, no se había movido nada de aquel lugar desde la última vez que visitó la casa de sus padres en China. Ardía de ganas de volver a esos días cuando era un niño jugando a ser un super villano con juguetes mágicos, no es que hubiera dejado de querer dominar el mundo, pero ahora mismo probaba un método más mundano y menos mágico.

 

Miró su caja de seguridad de Shen gong wu, obviamente había sido saqueada, ahora mismo se arrepentía de no haberse llevado consigo el _monkey staff_   a Estados Unidos. Cuando se había ido a sus seis meses sabáticos de duelos xiaolin había decidido alejarse de todo lo que fuera mágico para despejar su mente y hallar la inspiración que tanto necesitaba para inventar algo genial capaz de impresionar a Chase. Habían pasado ya seis años y aun no creaba nada que fuera capaz de impresionar a Chase Young lo suficiente para que aceptara hacerlo su aprendiz.

 

Jack miró el techo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro- ya no tengo edad para ser discípulo de nadie.- El tiempo adecuado para volverse discípulo de Chase había caducado, seguramente ahora era mayor que cuando Chase tomó esa sopa de dragón que le dio sus poderes. Por eso había vuelto a su laboratorio buscando su detector de Shen gong wu, era ahora o nunca, si esperaba más tiempo no podría volver a los duelos Xiaolin.

 

Jack se puso de pie, tomó algunos cachivaches consigo y se fue a su laboratorio principal en estados unidos. Tenía mucho por hacer.  Lo primero era lograr que el detector determinara antes de tiempo cuándo y dónde se activaría un Shen gong wu, debía dejar de ser un maldito  detector de actividad mágica para convertirse en una alarma. Jack era listo, sabía que podía hacerlo, después de todo siempre había una formula matemática para explicar  el comportamiento de un fenómeno natural, ¿Por qué no había una para la magia?

==========================================================================

-Demonios, ¿cómo hacía esto antes?- refunfuñó Jack.

 

-Hey, Spicer- llamó con una sonrisa un joven que salía del sanitario, se acercó al lavamanos y miró extrañado a Jack, torciendo la boca -¿Qué demonios tienes en la cara?

 

-Maquillaje, delineador para ser exactos- Jack tomó una toalla desmaquillante y se borró del rostro la línea chueca de maquillaje. Cuando tenía quince años podía delinearse los ojos sin dificultad, en menos de un minuto, pero ahora tenía el pulso de un anciano con Alzheimer.

 

 -¿Por qué?- insistió – ¿Estás practicando para una fiesta de disfraces?- Adivinó, esperando que aquella fuera la respuesta, aunque conociendo a Jack seguramente sería algo más estúpido.

 

-Voy a una reunión con unos chicos de mi adolescencia-

 

-¿Con disfraces?-

 

Jack agachó la mirada y suspiró pesadamente – Si y no- levantó la cara y miró a Simmon – Cuando era chico era un gótico, mis conocidos y yo eramos algo…- Se detuvo a buscar la palabra más adecuada-  extravagantes. Sí, éramos chicos raros.

 

Simmon entrecerró los ojos - ¿Qué es un gótico?-

 

-Como darketo, darks, pero más geniales y originales.- Jack no pensaba gastar saliva explicando qué era un gótico a un nerd aburrido como simmon- . En fin, he cambiado mucho desde la última vez que los vi y no creo que me reconozcan si voy así como así.- Se separó del lavabo para señalar su persona-  Por lo que debo hacer algo para darles una pista de quien soy.

 

\- Qué tal “Hola, soy Jack Spicer, el chico raro del salón–Imitó la voz de jack, mientras se lavaba las manos.

 

Jack se llevó una mano al entrecejo- Simmon, eso no es dramático.

 

-Jack, eres el tipo más raro y con falta de habilidades sociales que conozco. Estoy seguro que de niño o adolecente, fuiste el hazme reír y nadie te quería. Si quieres reencontrarte con tus compañeros de clase e impresionarlos,  no vayas vestido como un pseudo satánico con ojos delineados y una ridícula línea en tu mejilla. No puedes mostrarte como el adolecente con problemas de autoestima, que seguramente fuiste, sino que el Dr. Spicer, investigador nivel tres del instituto X y que eres mucho mejor que cualquiera que ellos- Simmon se sacudió las manos y lo miró fijamente.

 

-La voz de la experiencia ha hablado, ya entiendo por qué siempre llevas drones a tus reuniones de ex alumnos -

 

 Simmon sonrió y  levantó el dedo medio. Jack rió.

 

 

Jack miró su guardarropa con molestia, no tenía nada que ponerse para el próximo Duelo Xiaolin. ¿Desde cuándo las camisas con chistes geeks o de física conformaban la mayor parte de su ropa? No podía ir al próximo duelo rodeado de sus robots con una camisa de Albert Einstein sacando la lengua y unos tejanos. Vamos, ¿Quién era? ¿Lex luthor de la nueva película de super man? Tampoco podía usar camisas de mangas cortas, no quería que Chase se diera cuenta que tenía un dragón muy similar a él tatuado en el brazo derecho. ¡Maldito el día que se le ocurrió tatuarse a Chase!, si éste lo veía seguramente se reiría de él.

 

Miró en su zapatera, no tenía tampoco ningunos zapatos que gritaran “SOY UN MALDITO VILLANO”. Tenía algunas botas de trabajo, nada cool, también varios pares de zapatillas deportivas, unos crocs y dos o tres pares de pantuflas. ¡Maldito el día que descubrió que podía ir en pijama al laboratorio!

 

Por otro lado, tenía años desde que había dejado de usar gabardinas, más que nada porque el tipo _creepy_ que lo acosó durante los primeros años de universidad usaba una también y siempre ocupaba esa prenda como pretexto para acercarse. Además, donde vivía no hacía suficiente frío para usar una gabardina. Levantó una chaqueta de cuero negra, era un diseño elegante y cool, pero no era algo que llevaría un villano. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y la chaqueta cayó sobre su cara -. Me urge ir de compras-

 


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Por qué estamos en Hot topic?- preguntó Ginna, estudiante y  esclava personal de Jack.

-Porque tengo que comprar ropa cool que me haga ver malvado.

-¿y por qué vengo yo?- se señaló Simmon. No existía persona peor vestida que él.

-Pero sabes de cómics y eres un cinéfilo, serás mi asesor de imagen.

-¿y yo?- pregunto Ginna temblando ante la imagen inquisidora de Jack.

-Tu vienes porque eres mujer y me dirá si mi trasero se ve…. ¡Wow! Miren  este collar- Jack tomó un collar de cuero negro con estoperoles y se lo colocó sobre el cuello-. ¿Cómo me veo?

-Se ve genial, Dr. Spicer- dijo Ginna y simmon negó con la cabeza. Jack bajó el collar y lo puso en su repisa, visiblemente decepcionado.

-Jack, no creo que encuentres lo que buscas en esta tienda- añadió Simmon, mirando con desdén el lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Amo esta tienda, tiene muchas cosas geniales- se defendió el Spicer tomando otro collar de cuero de una vitrina.

Simmon se lo arrebató de las manos-. Esto grita “hey, soy un sujeto con problemas de atención”. Tú ya no eres eso-. Devolvió el collar a su lugar-. Lo que tú quieres, es demostrar que eres un bastardo en tiempo y forma, y para dejar de ser el niño con delirios de grandeza y ser un “villano”- enfatizó la última palabra simulando comillas con los dedos- entonces debes demostrar que haz madurado. Un villano siempre es un sujeto imponente, elegante o rudo, que demuestra autoridad-.  Simmon miró fijamente a Jack a los ojos y agregó-. No hallarás nada de eso en esta tienda.

Ginna miró nerviosa a los dos hombres, esperando la rabieta de Jack. Por su parte, este último, torció la boca pensativo. Sin saberlo Simmon había descrito a Chase, un hombre imponente, rudo y elegante; todo en un mismo paquete, ¿qué podía hacer Jack para parecerse tan siquiera un poco al _Lord_ heylin? El pelirrojo no era naturalmente gracioso y elegante, como exigía su cuna de oro, aunque podía serlo si lo intentaba (no por nada había sobrevivido a los aburridos eventos que patrocinaban sus padres). Jack miró alrededor en busca de algo que lo hiciera parecer imponente en aquella tienda llena de adolecentes con ropas negras.

 

-¿Qué les parece este anillo?- intercedió Ginna nerviosa por la aparente calma de Jack, porque el pelirrojo nunca pero nunca era calmado- tiene una linda calavera- sonrió la joven.  Ambos hombres la vieron en silencio y evaluaron el accesorio.

-Amo las calaveras- agregó Jack con una sonrisa, tomando el anillo.

Por su lado Simmon negó- Los anillos no van con los guantes, tú decides, los guantes o los anillos, pero nunca los dos juntos.

-Es verdad, el Dr. Spicer siempre usa guantenetas- Ginna devolvió el anillo a su lugar.

-Como sea- Jack rodó los ojos-. Quiero algo con un cráneo.- señaló una camiseta negra con un cráneo. Simmon negó.

\- Los cráneos no son elegantes-

-Pero son rudos y malvados- Jack refufuñó de brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero. Pronto Ginna  les mostró cada uno de los artículos de la tienda que tuvieran un cráneo, al final, Simmon y Jack habían coincidido en que debían comprar un cinturón negro de piel con una hebilla de un cráneo dorado.

 

Antes de que Jack decidiera comprar más en aquella tienda, Simmon sugirió que hicieran una reunión en una de las mesas en las tiendas del centro comercial para definir el look de “villano” que Jack tanto perseguía. De lo contrarió perderían una hora, o incluso más, en comprar cada accesorio del conjunto de Spicer.

 

-¿Por qué no llevar su bata de laboratorio? Puede ir de científico malvado.

-No, no, quiero verme imponente, no como una patética rata de laboratorio.

-Primero lo primero, Jack no puedes ir todo de negro. Vas a una reunión con ex compañeros de clase, no a un funeral, tienes que ofrecer un poco de diversidad visual.

-¿Y si son diferentes tono de negro?

-No, Jack, no. Puedes usar más de una prenda negra, pero no todo.

-Y ¿Qué recomiendas?-

-¿Por qué no usas un traje? Los hombres se ven más guapos cuando usan traje.

-Ginna tiene razón. Lex Luthor usa un traje, es elegante y usa robots. Igual que tú.

Jack se lo pensó seriamente. Ginna tenía razón, un traje adecuadamente ajustado destacaría su figura y le haría ver inalcanzable. Podría verse comandando a sus robots con un traje rojo y una camisa negra. Podría verse tan bien como James bond, excéntrico como Ironman e imponente  como un mafioso. Eso le recordaba a Panda Bubba, no quería verse como ese gordo. Además, los trajes no eran nada cómodos y restringían mucho su movimiento, ni hablar de lo costosa que sería la lavandería o, peor aún, podría arruinarse y tendría que comprar otro traje. Si iba a derrochar dinero quería que fuera en partes de robots o en pudín de plátano, no en ridículos trajes.

-No es mi estilo.

-Tienes razón, no hay ni una sola fibra de elegancia en ti – suspiró Simmon.

-Doctor, debe mostrar su tatuaje, eso lo hará verse intimidante.

-Es verdad, puedes usar mangas cortas o una camisa sin manga.

-No, imposible, no quiero mostrar mi tatuaje a esos Loosers. Además, el llevar camisas sin mangas es muy de los 80´s.

-Pero eso te hace ver intimidante. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no optamos por un look de tipo rudo? Como de motociclista. Muchos pasantes y estudiantes le tienen miedo al Dr. Spicer.

Simmon levantó una ceja – Eso es porque no conocen a Jack.

-Eso de look rudo me gusta. ¿Qué propones Ginna?

-Olvidalo Jack, eres tan blando que el pan tostado es más duro que tú. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al festival de terror de Six flags? Gritaste como niña en la montaña rusa, y te escondiste detrás de maggy, mi posdoc, cuando salieron los Zombies del espectáculo nocturno. Jack, usaste una chica de 1.60 Mt. como escudo humano contra un sujeto vestido de zombie.

\- Tenía una sierra eléctrica y salió de la nada,  mi instinto de supervivencia es muy fuerte.

-Claro…- Simmon se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos.

-Quiero verme como un tipo rudo e imponente.

-Lo cual no eres.

-El Dr. Spicer es imponente- intervino Ginna- cuando se enoja da mucho miedo.

-Bien, nos apegaremos al estilo rudo-. Jack y Ginna sonrieron.

 

Luego de definir las reglas del vestuario de Jack, el grupo visitó tiendas el resto del día buscando el conjunto de Villano.

 

==========================================================================

 

Luego de una tarde de compras, Jack dejo las bolsas en la sala de su departamento y fue a su habitación por el detector de Shen gong wu. -Bien, aún tengo tiempo- se dijo a si mismo mirando el nuevo detector de Sheng gong wu. Según el aparato el nuevo Wu debía activarse dentro de 18 hrs, lo que le daba tiempo suficiente para planear su gran entrada. Ya no podía presentarse a sí mismo como “Jack Spicer, Chico genio” y definitivamente no iba a presentarse como “Jack Spicer, amo de la robótica e investigador nivel 3 ”. 

 

 Y hablando de entradas, Jack pasó una mano por su cabello y se miró en el espejo. Su apariencia física era aburrida, sin el cabello y los ojos rojos era un tipo cualquiera. Quería pintarse el cabello, pero si lo hacía también tendría que teñirse la barba, después de mucho pensarlo prefirió quitársela.

 

Jack entro al baño para darse una ducha rápida, cuando se quito la ropa se dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo. Jack ya no era el chico enclenque de antes, y como había dicho Ginnap odría resultar intimidante para un desconocido, después de todo era un hombre adulto de un talle de 1.87 metros con fracciones finas pero no por ello femeninas. Jack levanto ambos brazos e hizo fuerza, si bien nunca había dejado del todo la Yoga y el patinaje artístico, los había complementado con poco de CrossFit dos veces a la semana que había dado definición a sus músculos que usaba más que nunca; después de todo no había peor pecado para un hombre gay estar gordo o no tener una apariencia física agradable. Los ojos azules de Jack pasaron por los tatuajes en sus brazos, en verdad eran su mayor orgullo y vergüenza, si bien no se arrepentía de habérselos hechos a pesar del dolor que (le hizo llorar y por lo que los tatuadores se burlaron de él) sufrió por ellos, ahora que debía encarar a su pasado no se sentía de todo cómodo mostrándolos. Se abrazo a si mismo y desvió la mirada del espejo, aquellos tatuajes le recordaban lo que quería y al mismo tiempo lo que había sido: quería ser amado y respetado por Chase Youung, por eso tenia un dragón parecido a él, pero al mismo tiempo le recordaba que en ese tiempo había sido una peste, un fanático sin cerebro que había orillado a su objeto de adoración a aborrecerlo. Estaba seguro que cuando mostrara el tatuaje del dragón los monjes unirían los puntos y lo ridiculizarían. Jack negó fuertemente la cabeza y dejó escapar un bufido antes de grita- ¿Ya quién le importan esos perdedores? Soy el increíble y extraordinario Jack Spicer, yo no necesito de su aceptación. ¡Ya no soy un niño!

 

Jack se miró fijamente a los ojos azules que le devolvía su reflejo, podía mentirse todo lo que quería y decir que no le importaba la opinión de los monjes o de Wuya y el resto del Heylin pero eso era mentira, si de verdad no le importara sus opiniones hubiera regresado antes a los duelos. ¿En que momento había perdido toda la seguridad en si mismo? Antes iba a los duelos sin importar si podía ganar o no, incluso sus constantes derrotas nunca lo desanimaron a ir y eso que sabia que todo mundo lo consideraba un chiste, jack negó la cabeza, mejor dicho el no creía las palabras negativas que los demás le decían y si lo hacia era solo por un poco tiempo. 

 

-¡Ah!- gritó para sacar todos esos pensamientos negativos y se giró para tomar su ducha, no servia de nada seguir pensando aquellas cosas era mejor que planeara su gran entrada en el siguiente duelo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer fic de duelo Xiaolin. Esta historia la tuve rondando en mi cabeza desde que me uní al fandom y no es hasta ahora que me atreví a escribirla. 
> 
> Por cierto, si tiene duda de como se ve Jack ahora que esta retirado de los duelos les dejo este dibujo, es mi Headcannon (cuando sepa como poner imagenes aqui!!!)
> 
> Además les comento que tambien tengo esta historia en ffnet como (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12346542/1/Todo-tiene-fecha-de-caducidad) por si prefieren esa página sobre está.


End file.
